bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Calm Discipline meets Quiet Fury
Previous Story > Crimson-haired Assassin and the Silver-tongued Student. ---- Itazura walked the streets of his home in the Seireitei completely loathing of the walls that hemmed him in. It stopped the wind he loved so much reaching him and removed almost all the chill from the air. A month ago he would’ve argued that the cold was annoying and that he hadn’t much care for it. After his meeting with the assassin Rosa, which he still had trouble picturing her as, the young Kori clansmen had trouble keeping to that view. During that encounter the cold was the one thing that helped keep his mind off what could very easily have been the end of his short life. Even his blood had seemed to freeze back then if that was at all possible. The fact he was alive at all showed just how lucky he’d been, how lucky he still was. Rosa obviously hadn’t thought to report him to whomever it was she took orders from, because he’d been preparing himself for possible repercussions which, he was thankful, had yet to materialize themselves. If only they would stay that way, he might get his work done – which, for once, didn’t involve chasing Raiden halfway ‘round the Soul Society. There wasn’t anything as interesting as the whole cloak-and-dagger hunt and chase today. Today he was running his mother’s linen to the washer, through the rain he might add. The fact he was soaked through didn’t help his mood any. ‘Do this Itazura, do that Itazura, and oh, don’t forget about this Itazura.’ His mother certainly had a knack for annoying him, even if she was only giving him a thousand chores to do so neither his father nor his uncle could descend upon him with another fool scheme that would be, heaven forefend, interesting! After the linen was left with the cleaner he was to go collect a basket of peppers from one of his mother’s acquaintances, meaning he’d be tramping through yet more rain. Could his life be any more complete? This acquaintance might be pretty enough, he considered finally. If so it might just make the journey worthwhile. Or she could look like a horse with all the grace of a bear with a sore tooth. That was all he needed today. ‘You know, it really is a blessing not having to do anything,’ Itazura immediately dropped his head and put a look of utter ignorance across his face; right eye twitching continually. Why oh why did his uncle need to pick now to start acting like an idiot? ‘Your mother is such a wonderful woman. Because of her I’m free to nap, gamble or bug my nephew whenever I have the urge.’ Only one grown man could say that with absolute truth. The really sad thing was that that was just the way things were in reality. Yukimura worked her backside off, ensuring that the squad members got the discipline they needed, while Shin, the captain of the bloody squad, sat on his dairy-air and done next to nothing except sleep, gamble and do the necessary. Sometimes he managed to read three or four pages of a book before whisking himself away on another dream. Yes, apparently he was a lucid dreamer, now as well. ‘Piss off uncle,’ he said through gritted teeth. Could he get away with murder? Was it worth the hassle finding out? Probably not. He’d have to answer a host of questions about why he did it that would waste so much time he didn’t feel particularly enthusiastic about indulging the thought further. Then there’d be the whole treason thing to deal with, too. ‘Or I’ll tell mother how you manage to sneak out of the barracks without her knowing.’ Those threats made him stop his arrogant swagger. He went from annoying uncle to begging uncle all in the space of a heartbeat. ‘Now, Itazura, you know I rely on that route and the trouble I go to daily to keep it hidden as its meant to be. Tell you what,’ he clapped his hands together and grinned, dropping a handful of coins into his nephew’s waiting hand, ‘why don’t you buy yourself something nice, you black-mailing, back-stabbing swine that you are.’ ‘Why thank you, uncle. And people wonder why you’re my favourite uncle?’ He even rubbed his uncle’s hair, just to further drive home his advantage. The motion said what Itazura didn’t dare put in words: “I’ve got you by the balls, old man”. ‘Remind me to strangle your father the next time I see him,’ Shin remarked. ‘He’s told you too many of my habits. At this rate I’ll need to invent new ones just to outsmart you, you little shit.’ Now on his own again and in a decidedly better mood than he had been before, Itazura half ran half skipped to his destination. One good thing about the Kori estate was that the place was easily navigated around. There weren’t any complicated streets with a hundred different directions one could take, nor a particularly large host of residents. Those who lived within the estate were also quiet friendly, if a little formal for Itazura’s liking. Nine times out of ten they treated him like royalty, or close enough that the comparison could be drawn. At times it was only Shin who treated him like a boy his age should be; with a little fun and, when the need arose, discipline. He stopped moving and knocked the door. When an elderly woman opened the door all thoughts of wooing her flew out of his mind as though in flight. He was sure there was a time when she’d been pretty, but those days where long behind her. Wrinkles lined her face and there was a stoop in her posture. But the old bat liked him, even if she did remind him of a battleaxe at times. He spoke a while before politely excusing himself, the peppers in hand. His mother had told him to be quick, probably just so he could start his next errand post-haste. The trip back wasn’t as annoying as he’d originally thought it was going to be. Sure, he was alone without so much as another being to speak two words to. But there was something peaceful about today; something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Maybe it was the fact he was walking around his family’s estate? Or maybe he was just pleased that he didn’t happen to have any form of study today? Not that he attended the academy all that often. Garian’s tutoring more than made up for what he missed anyhow. The old veteran was incredibly thorough in his teaching: no avenue was left unexplored, no lane ignored. Whether it was footwork to improve ones agility with foot or sword; strikes which better linked together during Hakuda and a hundred smaller things that combined together to create growth and improvement in his students. If anything Garian saw potential and knew just how to draw out that potential to see the greatest improvement. The only one of Itazura’s instructors who even came close to rivalling Garian’s expertise was Tedasuke Shiba, the third seat of the eleventh division. His mother must’ve delegated some of her duties to the seated officers beneath her, for she was busy riffling through old family records when Itazura edged his way through the door and deposited the box of peppers onto the nearest table. ‘Is it a good idea to leave the division unattended?’ Itazura leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. He then lifted the larger of the two boxes which contained some of the old records she’d been looking through. ‘Still trying to get some leads?’ Raiden’s true loyalties had everyone guessing, though only a select handful of people outside this room knew him well enough to suspect him at all. But what did she hope to find in the family records? ‘Unattended? I will need to find out how he keeps sneaking away without me knowing,’ the look she gave her son said she knew that he knew how he managed it, and the gulp he gave in response only served to prove her suspicions. Her son was so easy to corner. But getting it out of him would need to wait for another day. No there was another task for her son to complete. One she wasn’t too happy to be giving him, or her daughter, either. ‘Raiden has decided to risk another meeting,’ that got his attention. His back went straight and his ears pricked up. You’d have thought he was a cat based on the reaction. With his girlish looks, it wouldn’t be hard imagining it she thought, suppressing the urge to giggle. Her son did hate people drawing attention to his girlish features. ‘Mariko secured the information and wants you to help her track him. Safety in numbers she said.’ ‘That’s Mariko for you,’ he replied with a knowing shake of his head. ‘I take it this’ll be a night op? You wouldn’t have sent me on errands all around the estate if it wasn’t. Was that the easiest way to keep track of me?’ ‘You do get right to the heart of a matter, don’t you?’ Yukimura sighed and rapped her son on the forehead gently. ‘You might want to be careful of that in the future. She’ll be back within the hour to fill you in.’ ‘You aren’t staying?’ Stupid question really. Uncle Shin left the overall running of the squad up to Yukimura because she was better suited to the duties than he could ever hope to be. Truthfully Shin was captain in name only and only ever exerted his authority and considerable intellect when true disaster struck and Itazura had yet to see any events when his uncle had deemed taking charge necessary. Though lately he’d been spending a lot of time with Itazura’s father trying to outmanoeuvre whatever scheme Raiden had in mind. That had to count for something. It seemed that the events Aizen set in play where still being considered today, at least by his family, at least. ‘I’ve been gone too long already,’ she ruffled his hair this time and took some care to leave it looking less messy than it had before, the touch surprising him somewhat because it broke his line of thought. He was so much like his father. All he needed to do now to betray the fact he’d been thinking was flick away the single lock of hair that fell about his forehead when he became lost in thought. And just as expected he did just that. The similarities were truly staggering. ‘Be careful and look after one another. I’ll see you later.’ She hated using her children like this. They barely even had the skills to protect themselves should any of these spying missions go awry. Tadashi always assured her that they’d be fine, that they were smarter than they appeared; that they were just as resourceful as they had been when they were kids. But intelligence and resourcefulness only carried you so far. Sometimes there wasn’t any other way but to resort to steel and test your resolve to survive in battle. When his mother left Itazura retrieved the documents and began riffling through them, his curiosity getting the better of him. Besides, if his mother hadn’t wanted him looking through the paperwork, she would’ve insisted on locking it away. It was just his mother’s way of saying be my guest. So he did and slumped into the chair at his father’s desk. The documents were simple records going back a good number of years. His father was listed as a member of the Onmitsukidō’s Patrol Corps, as was his uncle. There was even a picture of his father with his red hair in a messy ponytail, the loose ends hanging about his forehead. He was dressed in an average black outfit with the Onmitsukidō’s facial cowl resting in the crook of his arm. This must’ve been… almost three-hundred years ago now? Itazura wasn’t sure, but it was definitely old. He must’ve spent the guts of an hour looking through those records. He was actually looking for clues about Raiden, but even though Tadashi had helped raise him, there was little pertaining to the fact in the Kori family records. But then why was his mother looking at these? It wasn’t like his mother to reminisce at all; that’s what surprised him so much reading through them. Another picture caught his eye, this one detailing him as a very young child in his mother’s arms. He was overlooking a cradle with a baby girl wrapped in white linen; the child holding onto his thumb. ‘…Mariko…’ ‘Things haven’t changed, have they?’ he didn’t even turn. He merely handed the photo over his shoulder to his sister, who inspected it with a casual giggle before returning it. ‘There’s another album in the second drawer to the right. We’ve got some time before we need to go anywhere.’ So he indulged his younger sister, who plopped down atop his knee. The photos were like a record of their entire life. From their earliest moments in the wide world including their first steps, from there their birthdays and all those since. It was quite uncanny that brother and sister had been born on the same day, only two years between them. ‘Look at this one!’ Mariko pointed to the right-most picture in the album. Brother and sister were sitting at the dinner table eating when uncle Shin had tripped over some toys and soaked them from head-to-toe in the curry he’d planned to re-heat that evening. Their expressions had been captured perfectly and the picture that followed depicted the siblings with their hands around their uncle’s throat. They would’ve looked around seven or eight to human eyes. The final picture in the album was the family photo the five had taken together three weeks ago. Mother and father had insisted on Shin being involved since he spent so much time in their home, with the kids, that he was practically a piece of the furniture already. Tadashi was dressed in full captain’s garb, the white haori and accompanying blue fabric he rarely went without draping his shoulders. Yukimura wore her formal Shinigami attire with flowered embroidery emblazoned on the front. They stood side-by-side, Shin sitting on his knees beside both Mariko and Itazura; him wearing his captain’s garb as well. Mariko wore her casual tomboyish clothing complete with black jacket, trousers and the purple scarf she wore even now. ‘And I still love it,’ she whispered in his ear as if reading his mind. She hugged him then, thanking him again for it. It had been him who sowed it for her last birthday. She’d rarely been without it since he’d given it to her. Her gift to him had been the pair of black leather gloves he also wore almost exclusively. Mariko’s clothing today was quite different from what was depicted in the picture though. She was actually wearing her seldom seen Shihakushō, with an all black coloration and red ōbi belt with pink shading wrapped around her waist; her zanpakutō, had she been wearing it, would’ve been threaded through in the traditional side. It was only then that he noticed that she’d brought his zanpakutō as well. Both were resting atop their father’s desk. That told him everything he needed to know about their job tonight. Mariko dressed in her Shihakushō and carrying his and her own zanpakutō meant that they were to expect the worst to happen. ‘So,’ he decided to bite, ‘what’s the scoop?’ Hopefully Raiden had finally made a mistake and they’d get the evidence needed this time to put him away. They could put this dangerous business behind them then. Putting himself in danger was one thing. But putting his sister in that same danger? That didn’t sit right with him at all. Not one bit. ‘Raiden’s been meeting with his father and brother,’ now that was new! First his father appears from out of the blue and now a sibling gets thrown into the mix as well? Who’d have thought that Raiden, the supposed orphan of the Rukon, would’ve had any living family left? ‘The brother’s our age, though we should expect him to be stronger than both of us, regardless.’ Mariko continued. That was only common sense though. Underestimating your opposition was a very good way to get yourself killed. ‘They’re going to be meeting on Mt. Koifushi, near West Rukon district Hokutan.’ ‘So we’re to do what we do best, then?’ He asked with a wry grin. Under the cover of darkness they could sneak and observe just about anyone. It was one advantage of being weak spiritually and small physically. People didn’t tend to notice you and if they did what threat would you be? It was amazing how often people placed trust in their superior strength and then letting that same superiority cloud their judgement. Threats were to be eliminated, regardless of their strength. Why else would their father and uncle invest so much time hunting Raiden? His encounter with Rosa only served to reinforce that believe. She didn’t think he’d grow to threaten her, hence her reason for letting him survive. Thinking he was cute or handsome probably had little to do with the act. Raiden was one of those types of people. He believed that no one weaker than him stood a chance of disrupting his plans. It was one of the many weaknesses that Itazura and Mariko had seen during their missions reflected in the Gotei lieutenant. ‘Tell me the plan.’ Mariko’s plan proved surprisingly simple. Darkness was to be their greatest ally, as it most often was, while their resourcefulness was to be a close second, their intelligence and ability to read the situation at hand coming in as a close third. She maintained that plans never survived contact with the enemy, so the bare bone of a plan was really all they needed. Sometimes his sister’s notions about simple solutions truly fascinated him. Other times they simply frightened him. ‘We’ll stay together, while I use Kyokko to hide us both away.’ She began explaining. Mariko then removed four small spherical shapes from her robes inner pocket. All four rested in the palm of her hand and glowed faintly with a pale blue light that constantly shifted and flickered like a flame in a draft. ‘Shin made these for us. I’ve got two more, just in case things go south, so even if we can’t find a hiding spot we’ll be fit to hide in plain sight.’ Her smile was reckless and Itazura loved it. Things were going to be interesting. ‘So, we’ve got a plan then,’ he said confidently as he kicked off his chair and got to his feet, earning a death glare from his sister who nearly tumbled from his knee to land face-first on the floor. He only stood the smallest percentage above his sister in height when she rounded on him and rapped him on the head, which wasn’t even worth bragging about. Looking at them together it wouldn’t take a genius to realize they were brother and sister. Itazura did, after all, have a rather feminine facial structure which almost matched his sisters. Some who saw them together for the first time had even mistaken the two for twins on multiple occasions. The only real differences between them, aside from their sex, were hair colour and slight variances in physical frame. Being two years older, as well as taking more traits from their father than Mariko had, Itazura was broader through the shoulders with more muscle around both arms and his chest than his sister had, while she was longer in the leg than he was. When it came to running he struggled to keep up with her at the best of times. His hair was also naturally silver and his eyes a deep shade of red. Mariko sported wavy blue locks which were darker near the roots that lightened as it neared the tips; a trademark which had skipped Tadashi, for their fraternal grandfather had the same varied blue hair in his youth. She also had her grandfather’s blue eyes. They even sported similar length of hair, which came to a rest just at the base of their necks. ‘If that can be called a plan,’ her laugh was doubtful. There was a good chance they’d be caught tonight. ‘Shin’s ready and waiting to help if we need it, but he obviously can’t wait too close or he’ll be discovered.’ Hopefully that would help put her brother’s mind at ease. Itazura tended to worry about the smallest details. ‘The only problem is that we’ll need to hold out if we do get discovered and attacked, at least until Shun gets there.’ ‘He’ll likely fall asleep and forget about us,’ it wouldn’t have been the first time. ‘But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. We’ve got a few hours to kill until then, don’t we?’ He continued on at his sister’s confirming nod. ‘So how about we hit the shops then? It’s been a while since I last treated you to anything.’ Her face couldn’t have lightened up anymore. She leapt on his back on the way out the door, nearly pitching both forward on their faces, until Itazura righted himself and began walking with a shake of his head and an amused smile spreading across his face. He often gave her piggyback rides; ever since he’d been old enough to walk any length with her on his back. It would probably be seen as odd by the residents of the estate had he not given her one, which would’ve resulted in a hundred questions about what he’d done this time to piss his sister off. Mariko was his sister, true, but she was also his best friend. They shared similar likes and dislikes, similar tastes in music and generally agreed on the same points. Of course there were times when things weren’t so clear cut and they became the bitterest of enemies. But that was just how siblings operated. There was always some love mixed with the occasional hint of violence. They did have their differences as well. Mariko preferred the simple things in life and didn’t really care about the intricate workings of some things. Itazura, on the other hand, liked taking things apart and understanding what did what, why it worked that way and how it worked to compliment the rest of the whole. A clock was a good example of their differences. Mariko saw it as a simple device that told the time. Itazura saw it as a more complex device with many smaller parts working behind the scenes. ‘I really need a new pair of shoes,’ she hinted when the stalls lining the first district of Junrinan, merely two districts away from where they would later be heading. ‘Or maybe a new coat,’ the amazing thing was that he was still carrying her. At times he seriously thought his sister saw him a vehicle. When their trip came to an end and darkness had begun to fall, the two siblings dropped what they were doing and headed to their destination in the mountains of western Rukongai. Mariko even leaped off his back, suddenly serious. The change came about her so quickly she seemed like a completely different person. Just like their mother when she switched between her work persona and her home persona. They advanced slowly, suppressing their spiritual energy to the point it was barely discernable. Working these types of operations had given them fine control of whatever reserves they could call upon, which wasn’t an overly bad thing. Within the academy the only one who matched their control and exceeded their strength was Heiwajima. And he was unnaturally gifted. The darkness settled around them in such a way it seemed oppressive. It was similar to the feeling Itazura got when he stayed within the Seireitei too long. By the Spirit King he hated it. The trees that littered this particular area even seemed to raise high enough to be confused for walls. His sister stopped moving and pushed him forward gently; reminding him they needed to be quick. The scent of freshly cut grass was all around, which helped him, come to terms with the oppressive feel of the place. It reminded him he was in the great outdoors. ‘I thought I made myself clear before,’ the two stopped at the sound of Raiden’s voice and immediately cloaked themselves in the Kidō Shin had prepared. They’d stalked him enough in the past months to know him merely by the sound of his voice. ‘And I believe I told you to mind your mouth and your place,’ this speaker was rougher. His body was hidden by a tree, leaving only Raiden and the person the two siblings thought to be Raiden’s brother visible. ‘You will speak when spoken to, my son, or you will not speak at all.’ So they weren’t all happy families? That could be worked to their advantage. ‘Forgive me father,’ the words went so much as spoken until the lieutenant was sent tumbling to the floor from his father’s backhanded blow. ‘I did not give you leave to speak, boy! Remember your place. Now,’ his tone went from fierce to rough, the silhouette of his figure turning to regard his second son. ‘You will deal with our problem. Raiden, you will wait until, as you were ordered too before.’ The father vanished through some kind of tear in the air, while Raiden began flash stepping away at speed; obviously wishing to be anywhere but where he was. The second son was left standing alone near the tree that had covered his father so well. He was dressed in all black clothing with what appeared to be a light blue bandanna wrapped around the top of his head. Maybe they were only half brothers, because he certainly looked very little like Raiden. The hair was similar though, if that was anything to do with. In his right hand he held a completely straight zanpakutō with an equally black colouration. In fact the only part of his clothing that wasn’t black was the occasional slashes of white on his jacket. ‘We need to go,’ Mariko whispered to him so quietly even Itazura struggled to hear her and he was beside her. He nodded and the two began to retrace their steps, their eyes on the figure that had yet to move as much as in inch in any direction. The only indication he was even alive was the sound of his breathing… oh shit! If they could hear him…! The Kidō they were using may mask spiritual energy and the user’s body from the senses, but sound was something else entirely! ‘Gotcha,’ the figure said aloud. He vanished from where he stood beneath the trees and re-appeared again behind the siblings. ‘That was clever-’ Itazura struck like a viper, Mariko following suit! Maybe he hadn’t expected it? Maybe he thought they’d come quietly after he’d discerned their location so quickly? Itazura didn’t care. This one wouldn’t be talked around. The blade was the only answer and it seemed Mariko shared his thinking. Raiden’s nameless brother stared down a gauntlet of strikes from both Kori siblings. They may not have been very skilled. There were certainly enough flaws in their style to be picked out by anyone even remotely knowledgeable about swordsmanship. It was the fact they were working together that gave them the edge. Mariko covered his flaws and he covered hers. One was constantly protecting the other, trust unwavering; confidence unshakable. The battle would end the moment they were separated. Raiden’s brother was much more skilled than they were. He was also faster if his earlier demonstration was anything to go with. And he was much more experienced than either sibling trying their hardest just to survive. Itazura moved his body in closer and, taking Rosa’s advice on board, lowered his stance so his foes blade passed over him harmlessly. With that accomplished he swung his zanpakutō upwards in a diagonal slash that diverted both his arm and blade, cutting a shallow gash into his forehead! Capitalizing, Mariko’s palms blossomed with blue lightning as she directed a Byakurai through his right shoulder that controlled the movements of the arm. Said arm went limp, forcing him to fight with his unfamiliar left. But even so, his experience paid off. They thought they had him beat, but he was far from done. They pressed home their attack, completely ignoring defence: Their final mistake. Raiden’s brother twisted and took to the air where he delivered a solid kick to the boy’s face, which caught his sister’s eye long enough for her to lose all concentration. ‘Die!’ He roared as an X-shaped surge of spiritual energy impacted the girl in the chest! The force pushed her clean through several trees before a fierce roar brought Raiden’s brother around to face one very pissed off brother. ‘You want to join her so badly?’ He shouldn’t have said that. He really shouldn’t have said that! Itazura squared his shoulders and gave into his anger, intent to bring to bear everything Garian had taught him in recent months. But he didn’t attack like a feral beast. His was a quiet, controlled anger. Sword strikes laced with sudden arcs of Kidō energy caught his sister’s attacker completely by surprise. What? Did he not think him capable of this!? Ha! Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden suffused his zanpakutō’s cutting edge, while, from his free hand, Itazura released a potent Shakkahō he threw the entirety of his power behind! The explosion was quiet sizeable and the surrounding trees only barely managed to contain it. Breathing laboured, energy waning, eyes blurring, Itazura staggered over to where his sister lay; the charred husk that had been his enemy forgotten about. Cut into her chest just between her breasts in the shape of a large X was a deep wound that would likely scar even with the proper medical attention. ‘Stand back,’ the tone was calm, the voice known. Shin Nagakura pushed his way past gently where he cradled Mariko’s body in his arms. His palm aglow with healing light was the last thing Itazura recalled, for relieve sapped the anger that had kept him on his feet… … When next he awoke he was laying on the broad of his back atop a soft mattress. To his immediate right was Mariko, chest area bandaged quite heavily. ‘Good to see you awake, son,’ Tadashi looked utterly distraught. He’d been crying it seemed and his shoulders were stopped. ‘And it’s good to see you, pops,’ Itazura reached out and took his father’s hand, giving it a good squeeze. ‘Before you start feeling down, pops, this wasn’t your fault. We volunteered to play our part. We weren’t pushed into it.’ His father’s eyes snapped fully open, anger flaring to the surface. ‘Let me finish! Please. We knew the risks,’ ‘That doesn’t make what we put you through right, son. I’m sorry.’ There were tears in his eyes. ‘I’m sorry.’ ‘… Daddy…’ Tadashi turned to see his daughter looking at him, eyes filled with tears also. ‘Itazura’s right. This couldn’t have been prevented.’ Her emotional strength didn’t surprise Itazura. She’d always been like that. ‘Yeah… so no more apologies for something you didn’t do, pops.’ Itazura added, taking his sister’s hand. ‘I killed the bastard.’ He said to her alone. Strange how he didn't feel all that shook up about it. It was the first time he had ever sworn in front of either of them though and, strangely, nothing was said against him. Until his mother appeared at the doorway at least. ‘I’ll let that slip this once,’ his mother said before sweeping both her children into a tight embrace. ‘You had us worried.’ Tadashi’s tears where evidence enough of that. ‘I’m just glad I wasn’t delayed any longer. Someone summoned Hollow to slow me down.’ That was Shin. He kissed Mariko on the forehead before bumping fists with his nephew. The display meant as much as an embrace, especially considering how he grasped his nephews hand afterwards with a firm grip and a sharp nod of his head. He didn’t say it, but his uncle agreed with the way Itazura had killed his sister’s near-killer. ‘C’mon you, your not needed her anymore.’ With that Shin hauled Tadashi to his feet and dragged him from the room bodily, ignoring his protests all the while. ‘I’m taking this guy for a few drinks, sis. Trust me, he needs to pour his heart out right now, and, knowing him, I’m about the only one who’ll be fit to prize it outta him. Lucky me. I’ll see you tomorrow!’ With that both captains were gone. ‘Head on back, Yukimura,’ it was only then that Itazura and Mariko became aware of Kusaka Kori sitting by the lone window. ‘Yo,’ he greeted his cousins from his seat. He was sitting cross-legged with his usual casual expression plastered across his face. ‘I’ll be a good guard, I promise. And Sojiro’s about too, so it isn’t as if they’ll be attacked again. Go on, leave them to us.’ That meant they weren’t in Soul Society. No, the feeling in the air was different. Besides, Kusaka rarely ever entered the Seireitei anymore, especially since rumours had been circulated by some criminal group that the Ryū Order was plotting rebellion against the Soul Society. Hogwash of course, but not everyone knew to trust their better judgement. Perhaps they were in Nishiendo? The Ryū Order did have a garrison located therein. ‘As for you two,’ Kusaka began just as Yukimura wished her children goodnight, ‘I’ve been told to be strict…’ he waited until Yukimura had left and closed the door before continuing ‘… but who enjoys that? But seriously, no strenuous activity of any kind! I’m being strict tonight because both of you are exhausted and need your rest. And before you open your smart mouth, Zura, I ain’t leaving here. So resign yourself and shut your eyes as well. As for you, don’t fret. I’m taking every precaution to find who gave that order. Goodnight angel,’ he whispered as he kissed Mariko lightly on the forehead. Kusaka was pretty much their unofficial second dad. Say what he wanted, but Itazura was extremely thankful for his cousin’s presence. Even Mariko was happy, for she was sleeping almost immediately, her hand going limp in Itazura’s. With a reassuring squeeze he too surrendered to his dreams… ---- Next Story > Planning for the Future. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion